And now, what?
by memelovescaps
Summary: One-shot inspirado en una de las fotos promocionales del primer capítulo de la séptima temporada; ésta para ser más exactos:   : / / pics.livejournal . com/ memelovescaps / pic / 00012qwf /   Por tanto SPOILERS 7A TEMPORADA!


**Mi primer fic Huddy, espero que os guste ^^**

**AND NOW, WHAT?**

No pude evitarlo y miré hacia el techo, suspirando. Aún sentía mi respiración algo agitada y mi corazón bombeaba rápidamente, la vena de mi sien retumbando en mi cabeza. Y también sentía SU respiración. Sí, la suya. Siempre había deseado oírla tan cerca de mí, en mi cama, en mi casa, y sin ropa. Giré un poco la cabeza para mirarla. En realidad sólo veía su pelo negro enmarañado, estaba girada de espaldas a mí pero aún así podía notar perfectamente cómo se estaba abrazando a sí misma. Le acaricié el brazo mientras ella emitía un suspiro. En esos momentos me vino todo a la cabeza: problemas, miradas, comentarios… suspiré algo cansado, no queriendo pensar en todas las dificultades que se nos venían encima, pero era inevitable. Yo tenía una vida, ella tenía otra muy distinta, de la cual formaba parte además la pequeña Rachel… ¿qué pasaría ahora con todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros hasta ahora? Cuddy se había acercado a mí muy consciente de que ahora era madre, pero no estaba tan seguro de ser yo capaz de ser un buen padre; no me sentía preparado para ello. Tragué saliva con fuerza.

- Y ahora, ¿qué?- pregunté en voz alta pero para mí mismo. Noté como ella se tensaba un momento en mis brazos y giré mi mirada hacia ella, creía que se había quedado dormida.

Ella entonces comenzó a moverse, yo la liberé de mi abrazo para darle libertad de movimientos mientras ella se giraba hacia mí y se incorporaba un poco. La miré con algo de preocupación y ella me miró también algo inquieta, sin embargo me sonrió. Su sonrisa me cautivó, siempre lo había hecho; y por eso irrumpía en su vida cuando alguien entraba en ella: esa sonrisa me pertenecía, tenía que ser sólo mía… y ahora lo era. Sonreí para mis adentros con algo de autosuficiencia al saberme el único en la vida de la Decana, y dejé que ella acercara su rostro a mí y me besara, como tantas veces había hecho ya esa noche y como tantas veces haría.

- Ahora habrá que acostumbrarse a lo que hay entre nosotros- respondió mirándome de nuevo, yo sentía sus dedos acariciando mis mejillas suavemente, un escalofrío me recorrió toda la medula espinal- ambos tendremos que ceder en muchas cosas. Pero lo superaremos.

- Cuddy…- aunque me moría de ganas, ese no era el momento para comentarios ácidos. No pude evitar mirarla con un deje de tristeza, porque por desgracia, me conocía a mí mismo demasiado bien- ¿estás segura de esto? Sabes cómo soy, no estoy seguro de…

- Greg- pocas veces me había llamado así, y me gustó tanto cómo sonó que preferí callarme para escuchar su voz, que podía sonar como un trueno y hundirse en el corazón cómo una daga, pero también era capaz de hacerme estremecer con sólo escucharla- sí, sé cómo eres, y sé cómo soy yo; por eso sé que será complicado. Pero no puedo intentar negármelo más a mí misma, ya no. Te quiero y voy a hacer lo que sea para que esto funcione.

Me sonrió dulcemente, casi sin preverlo una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios instantes antes de que su rostro volviera a acercarse y volviera a sentir sus labios encima de los míos, besándome suavemente. Pude notar su lengua que intentaba entrar en mi boca, empujando mis labios para abrirlos, y no pude más que sucumbir ante su petición, dejando que acariciara todo lo que quisiera. Al fin y al cabo, ya era suyo. Y ella era mía.

- Te amo Greg- susurró entre besos.

Yo no pude responderle, pero quise demostrarle que mis sentimientos eran los mismos aunque no supiera expresarlos en palabras. La abracé ferozmente y tumbándola totalmente a mi lado me incorporé un poco, e ignorando la punzada de dolor de mi pierna, besé sus labios ávidamente mientras me situaba encima de ella. Oí una risa divertida, sofocada por mis labios, mientras abría las piernas para que yo me situara entre ellas, y pude sentir las yemas de sus dedos acariciando mi espalda desnuda mientras me devolvía el beso. Mi estómago se encogió en sentir el contacto de sus senos y su barriga con mi piel y un estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- Lisa…- su nombre salió de mi boca en un susurro sin ni siquiera pensarlo, incapaz de sellar los labios.

Ella dejó de besarme y se separó un poco, yo levanté un poco el rostro para poder mirarla interrogantemente a los ojos. Brillaban con intensidad, y una sonrisa complacida adornaba sus labios.

- Es la primera vez que me llamas así- susurró feliz.

Yo sonreí torpemente, no podía evitar sentirme algo cohibido porque me había salido sin pensarlo; y aún así no me importaba demasiado haberlo hecho. Yo tenía miedo ¡claro que tenía miedo! Maldita sea, había estado solo demasiado tiempo y no quería volver a sufrir lo que ya había sufrido. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que ella nunca me haría daño, y tenía la sensación que valía la pena jugarse por esto. Las consecuencias podían ser fatales pero por una vez quise arriesgarme, quería sentir que había algo debajo de mi caparazón, necesitaba sentir que dentro de mí había un corazón que latía por alguien.

Ella sonrió tiernamente mientras yo me sentía algo avergonzado por haber dicho su nombre, y en una fracción de segundo estaba devorando mis labios como si no hubiera comido en tres días.

Y yo no pude hacer más que dejar que me besara repetidamente; dejé que acariciara mi espalda con maestría y dejé que sus dedos vagaran por mi cabello y rostro. Porque era lo que siempre habíamos querido, porque era lo correcto. Nos habíamos puesto muchas trabas, siempre alzando muros a nuestro alrededor, intentando evitar lo inevitable; hasta que por fin estábamos así aquí y ahora. Juntos a pesar de todo.

Nuestras vidas siempre habían sido paralelas, desde la facultad. Ella siempre había estado ahí, ayudándome, dándome su apoyo, amonestándome; y yo siempre había estado ahí para amargarle la vida, para gritarle, para enfadarme con ella, para molestarla con mis comentarios subidos de tono o para magrearla. Sí, es cierto, nuestros destinos se habían cruzado muchas veces y ahora seguirían un camino paralelo.

Pero ¿cómo se había enamorado de mí? Yo era una mala persona, incapaz de ver la belleza en sí misma y mucho menos en los demás, o tal vez es que no quería verlo por miedo a estar más solo de lo que ya estaba, sin darme cuenta que eso sólo acarreaba más oscuridad a mi vida.

¿Y cómo me había enamorado yo de ella? Ni siquiera sé la respuesta a esa pregunta, y creo que nunca la sabré. Ella es… Cuddy. Indescriptible. Es fragancia a colonia cara, es personalidad fuerte, es mujer, es comprensiva, es sonido de tacones acuchillando el suelo, es una hermosa sonrisa todas las mañanas, es saber distinguir entre el bien y el mal, son principios y normas, es un gran culo y unos grandes melo… ehem… simplemente es Lisa Cuddy.

Le había hecho mucho daño a veces, y yo era consciente de ello. Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, ella estaba ahí, conmigo. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón, el sudor en su piel, podía sentir cómo gemía y se movía repetidamente, intentando tener más contacto corporal entre su cuerpo y el mío. Ella estaba ahí, conmigo. Y en esos momentos supe que estaría allí para siempre. A pesar de los problemas, de los comentarios, de los malentendidos, de nuestras vidas demasiado diferentes, de mi carácter agrio y huraño… a pesar de todo, estaríamos juntos. Porque demasiado tiempo nos habíamos estado mintiendo a nosotros mismos.

Mis dedos viajaron por su cabello ondulado, acariciándolo y disfrutando de su textura. Le debía tanto a esa mujer, que no sabía cómo expresarlo. Y aún así era tan sencillo, que en una sola palabra se podía hacer.

- Gracias, Lisa- susurré mientras la besaba otra vez. Ella no preguntó nada sobre mi agradecimiento y sólo aceptó mi beso sonriente. Pude sentir claramente mi corazón saltar de felicidad en mi pecho, y una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios.

¿Para siempre? Quién sabe. A mí me bastaba el "cada día como si fuera el último".

**FIN**

**Mi primer fic Huddy people! Espero que os haya gustado, tal vez alguno de los dos esté algo OoC pero aún me cuesta escribir a House como tal. Si es así perdonadme. ¿Reviews porfiiis?**


End file.
